


That Strange Town

by Jackathorr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackathorr/pseuds/Jackathorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacks Mum and dad have died. the only family he has left is a aunt living in Beacon Hills.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Strange Town

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very confusing writer so I’m sorry D: I go from 1st person to 3rd person randomly so im sorry if it confuses you!  
> I hope you enjoy it! :D:D
> 
> This is also my first FanFiction!

As the taxi drove through the small town. It was at that point I realised I should have invested in a map. The taxi stopped outside a small supermarket. Before I dared give him any money I asked him for directions to a certain direction. He replied with a laugh.

“Seriously? Can you tell me how to get there?” my voice dropped

“Ya of course. Cross the zebra crossing, turn left and continue walking for about 10 minutes till you find another left Bata Bing, you are there” He spoke in an odd accent which I couldn’t figure out what is was

“Thank you ever so much” As spoke as I handed him the money plus a 1£ tip which was just some of the money I forgot to have converted into dollars.

“Sorry” I looked down “I forgot to have it converted”

“Aye it’s no problem I’ll add it to my collection. Thank you kindly”

I looked up, smiled and left the taxi I took note of my surroundings “This isn’t a bad looking area” I thought to myself “much better than when I was living in London. I better start walking” I thought to myself before starting to make my move

I got to the edge of the zebra crossing. As a safety precaution I always look left and right. I saw one car a blue jeep “What an embarrassing old car?” I spoke quietly the car was quite far away so I continued to cross the road. As I was walking something caught my eye so I stopped in mid road

An animal? A big cat? Dog? “Hello” I nervously said next thing I know. The jeep was right next to me honking.

“All right” I yelled the jeep continued honking at me. “Ah forget you.” I crossed the road as the jeep went passed me. I recognised some brown eyes. Which I thought was rather strange since I don’t know anybody here other than my aunty

Okay up in a straight-line then the next left. No battery left in my phone. No music to listen to. “Bloody Terrific” as I said those words. It started to rain

As I started to jog up this straight pathway I saw something red at the corner of my eye a dog with bright red eyes. It looked rather scary I felt the need to go over to it see if it had a collar or something so I could find the owner. Not like I knew where anything was. I went to cross the road. It was gone.

I could see the left turning but all that was in my mind was that weird dog? “They must be a weird breed” I thought to myself, but as I turn to the left the first thing I see. That bloody blue jeep

I ignored it for now. The house I’m looking for is number 22

“Oh bloody hell” I sighed. Where the jeep was parked. Was outside number 22

“Do I wait?” I asked myself questionably

“She doesn’t know I’m coming.  Oh this was a massive mistake!” Anxiety starts to take over “Breath Zack damn it” Trying to calm myself down.

Zack suffers from Anxiety which makes him have Anxiety attacks every now and again

I slowly approaches the door after regaining my breath back continued to knock three times.

Nobody opened the door. I knocked again as I knocked the door opened A boy with bright brown eyes answered as I was staring into his eyes I forgot everything “I... Err... I” I stuttered “Get it together Zack!” “Hi I erm... im looking for Miss McCall?”

“Sure thing hang on I’ll get her”

“Thank you” I spoke after looking down to the floor. “I’ve never seen such a nice pair of eyes before” I thought to myself

“Hello” a female voice spoke

“Ah hello. I don’t know if you remember me but I’m” I breathed in deep “Ellies and peters son, I was told I could find you here”

“Oh my gosh! Zack come here!” she pulled me in for a hug” It was a huge relief that she knew me the aunty I never met

“Come in come in I have to introduce you to my son”

“Oh okay” “Oh gosh. It’s him isn’t it? The guy in the jeep I’ll just act like nothing happened” I thought to myself.

“Scott!” My aunty called a boy started to run down the stairs

“Scott I would like you to meet your cousin Zack”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading i know it was REALLY short but i thought it would be a good opening for the story! :D  
> it was mainly 1st person but i will be using a mix between 1st and 3rd!  
> i hope you enjoyed it thank you again!! :D


End file.
